Katie's Wish
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Katie's birthday wish is granted in an unexpected way. She finds out that she isn't too young to understand the situation after all. Warnings: Infidelity, angst, fighting.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 648

Title: Katie's Wish

Warnings: Infidelity, angst, fighting.

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Santa Claus: Write a story with chocolate cake as a theme.

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 526 [Song] I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor

Seasonally:

Days of the year: 27th October: Mother-in-Law Day: Write about a blended family.

* * *

"Katie, make a wish!" Angelina exclaimed, bringing out a large chocolate cake. It was Katie's twelfth birthday, her second year at Hogwarts, and it felt strange to be away from her parents during such an important day in her life. She remembered her last birthday at home, two years ago, yet it felt like yesterday.

* * *

_Katie was sitting in her room at 4 AM on her tenth birthday, listening to the sounds of her father and mother arguing about something._

_"Goodness sakes Harold!" her mother yelled. "She isn't a baby anymore!" _

_"She is too young for this," she heard her father reply, and she heard the noise of something hitting the wall. She had no idea what they were fighting about, but she knew she had something to do with it._

* * *

"Katie, Katie, come on," Angelina said, shaking her from her memories that came so vividly that they almost overwhelmed her.

"A wish?" Katie repeated, before closing her eyes and blowing out the twelve pink candles on the big chocolate cake.

_'I wish my parents would stop fighting.'_

* * *

"I'll miss you," Angelina said, squeezing Katie once they got off the train at Platform 9 3/4.

"I'll miss you more, you are the best friend I've ever had," she smiled. She looked at Angelina and wondered how she would manage to get through the summer.

"Can I come over to visit?" Angelina asked her and she winced internally. Mr and Mrs Bell didn't allow house-guests, they didn't want anyone finding about their shameful secrets.

"What if I come visit you instead?" Katie asked. Angelina nodded in confusion but accepted that and then Katie had to go find her parents in the parking lot.

Katie's mother was a witch, and her father was a Muggle. They both had horrible tempers, but their fights always remained verbal.

She was starting to suspect she was just in the way and her parents wished she had never been born, but now that she was, she was just a reminder of one of her mother's indiscretions. She already knew she wasn't her father's child; she had come across her birth certificate a few weeks before starting school.

When she reached the parking lot she spotted her father's car, but her mother wasn't inside it.

"Hi honey," Mr Bell said, greeting her with a hug and hauling her heavy trunk into the backseat of the blue Mazda.

"Dad," she said suddenly. "Where is mum?"

He sighed and then he said, "You need to understand, you're mother and I had our problems."

"I know," Katie admitted.

"Honey, I don't think you do," he replied, wringing his hands together.

"Just tell me, please."

"You're mother and I got divorced," he replied. Katie's mouth fell open.

"No, that can't be…" she muttered.

"You're mother gave me full custody," he added, adding more to her confusion.

"Why?" She asked, biting her tongue to not ask the question on her mind. _"Who was Lucius Malfoy? Why was he listed as her biological father?" _

"Because we agreed you would be better off with me," Mr Bell insisted, getting into the car. This was usually the signal the conversation was over.

"Who is my father?" the words slipped out as her father started the ignition. The car went quiet again, and the entire car was filled with a silence so thick one could taste it.

"A bad man, Katie, and it's better if he never knows you exist, honey," he said, and shivered. She never saw her father frightened before.

"So you _knew_, then why…" her voice trailed off. Why hadn't he left them years ago?

"Because you're my daughter and I love you," he said. "Look on the bright side, no more fighting." He started the ignition again and drove them home. Something was telling her her wish had come true after all, if not in the way she expected.


End file.
